An Eventful Award Ceremony
by spilled blue ink
Summary: “So what if I didn’t win a grammy? Psshhh I won my boyfriend back. Suck on that Miss It-comes-naturally. Hah!” Niley/Nelena ONESHOT. READ


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the plot. :l**

* * *

**An Eventful Award Ceremony.**

**A/N This story is in mileys POV.**

I stepped out of my black tinted Lemozine and proceeded towards the red-carpet. A huge fake smile was plastered on my face accompanied by my signature peace sign as the camera flashes went off and the camera men threw dozens of questions at me, all of which I ignored, graciously.

"And here we have Miss Miley Stewart arrving at the red carpet"

"Hey Ryan" I said, cheerfully.

"Hi. Good to see you" he said, smiling.

"Good to see you too."

"So are you nervous? Your up for an award tonight, competing against Selena Russo. The competition is tough, who do you think will win?" he asked.

I shrugged, I had no idea who will. I hadn't thought about it; "We'll see, may the best person win" I threw in another one of those fake smiles in the end.

"Great. Thanks Miley. It was nice talking to you"

"The pleasure is all mine" I said, sweetly and posed for a picture.

After all that red carpet stuff was over I proceeded inside the building. My heels clicking against the ground.

I was fairly in a good mood when I saw _them._ Yep. You know who Im talking about. The Gray brothers, But wait, one of them was missing. Kevin. They were accompanied by no one other than Demi Munroe and Selena Russo. My so-called _replacements_. Yeah right.

They were standing really close and were apparently engrossed in a conversation. I walked past them, hoping to be un-noticed but sadly, I failed in doing so.

"MILEY!" called out the voice of the tan black haired girl I'd grown to love, Demi. She was on my okay list. Sort of.

I turned out, flashing another smile. Fake. "OHMIGOSH Dragon!" Dragon was the nickname I had for demi.

"You look drop dead gorgeous!" she complimented, as I walked towards _them_.

"You look great too!" I said, and she engulfed me in a hug. Not caring about her hair getting messed up or anything. That was one of the many things I liked about demi. She wasn't.. materialistic?

"Hey miles" said Joe, awkwardly. Once demi and I pulled apart from the hug.

"Oh hi Joe" I answered.

Nick and Selena didn't even bother to say Hi, Selena was latched onto nicks arm and was holding onto him for all dear life. Can you say pathetic?

"Good Luck for tonight. Really hope you win!" Joe said, smiling.

"Thanks Joeey!" I giggled. Receiving a grin from him.

"So miley, I'm surprised you even had the courage to show your face today. I mean you have no chance of winning against me." Selena snapped, her high pitched voice startled me.

"Um excuse me?" I said, trying to hide my annoyance.

"I mean your up against me! Theres no way in hell you can win" she said, with a smug smile that urged me to dump an ice-cream cone on her face.

'The Climb' and 'Naturally' were both up for an award tonight, for the same category. Song of the Year. The competition was tough. I wasn't so hopeful about winning, just being nominated was honor. But seeing Selena's goddamned pride, I suddenly wanted to win. And crush Selena like the bug she really is. **(LOL I know theres NO way in hell naturally can ever be nominated for a Grammy but this is fanfiction, bear with me?)**

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that" I replied. Mirroring her smug smile.

"Oh puh-leez! No one is going to vote for Slutty Stewart. All my fans love me" she retorted, clutching harder onto nicks arm.

"Fans?" I scoffed.

"Yes! Fans! Admit it miley, Im better than you. I beat you." She said, grinning.

'Beat me? The award ceremony hasn't even taken place yet." I said, amused by the thought that she actually thought she '_beat' _me.

"I wasn't talking about that. I meant that everyone loves me, Not you. Denise, Kevin, Paul, Joe and Frankie all love me" she said, smiling evilly.

"Um so..? I have my own family." I said shortly. Selena was trying to intimidate me, I wasn't going to let her succeed. Not this time.

"Yeah. But what about Nick? He is head-over-heels in love with me." Ow. Was that suppose to hurt.

"So?" I muttered, trying to pretend as if I didn't give a damn. But the truth was that I was falling apart, Nick did seem to be in.. love with her. I guess he moved on.

Selena laughed bitterly; "Bitch"

"Well at least being a bitch is better than being a failing replacement." I said and started walking away from the group. I could feel my eyes water up. Shit. Why was I crying?

……………….

I was backstage, I had just performed. My favorite song. Oh yes, you guessed it right. 7 Things. I sang the song with all my passion, venting out all my anger. I had to admit, I did feel a little better after seeing the pathetic look on Selena's face when I said; _You Love Me You Like Her._ And pointed right at her. Revenge was sweet.

Suddenly I felt my cell-phone vibrate. I picked it up to see a text message, it read;

'_Haii. I __loved__ the performance. You should've seen the look on sel's face when you came up. Ha! Priceless. And Best Of Luck. Really hope you win. xo – Demi.' _

I smiled at her message, and quickly replied with a small thank you. I almost jumped when I felt someone creep up behind my back.

"Miley?" I could recognize that voice any day. Great. What did he want?

I turned around, to look at the mop of curls I was supposed to hate.

"What do you want Nicholas?" I said, trying to sound annoyed.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to say Good Luck for the award. Really hope you win." He said, smiling crookedly.

"Oh really? Aren't you _supposed_ to support your girlfriend?" I said, cringing at the word.

"Yeah. But I do a lot of things that im not _supposed _to do." He said, smirking.

"Yeah right" I said, shaking my head. He was probably on some sort of mission planned by Selena to embarrass me or sabotage my career!

"No Really. Like for example, Im not _supposed _to think about how sexy you look in this dress, but Im thinking about it anyway" he smirked. My cheeks burned red.

"Your Girlfriend isn't going to be happy when she finds out your flirting with other girls behind her back" I said, trying to stop my heart from skipping a beat.

"Oh well who says that I care about what my girlfriend thinks" he said, stepping closer.

I gulped, what was he trying to do? Give me a heart attack? My breath caught in my throat as he inched closer and closer.

He gently stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

"N-nick. What are you doing?" I asked, frantically.

"Sssshhh. Don't speak." He silenced me. "Your skin feels so soft" he continued, looking me straight in the eyes.

I gulped again, not knowing what to say or do. It seemed as if my brain wanted to move but my body wouldn't budge.

Suddenly I felt his arm slide behind my back, This isn't good.

"What the he-" I tried to say but I was cut off my his lips. On mine.

Without thinking I kissed him back, it was like a natural instinct. My fingers entangled themselves in his curls and he pulled me even closer. His lips moved against mine, slowly at first but then he got impatient. I felt his tongue rub against my lower lip, I quickly parted my lips to give him an entrance. Our tongues met in a fierce battle. The feeling was incredible… and the taste. Oh my.

We pulled apart when the need of air became necessary. He leaned his forehead against mine as we waited for breaths to be steady.

And then it hit me. Shit. I just made out with my ex who has a girlfriend waiting for him. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Miles." He said, his hot breath hit my face.

I quickly backed away; "Nick. This is wrong. So wrong" I was shaking my head, disgusted at myself. How could I do such a thing? Curse him for being so.. irresistible.

"No it isn't. It's the way its supposed to be. You and Me. Forever" he said, something about the tone of his voice told me he really meant it.

I shook my head again, "No, YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND DAMMIT!" I screamed, a few heads turned our way. Oh joy. I can almost see the headlines now.

Nick noticed too, and pulled me over to a corner.

"Look, miley. Im sorry." He whispered.

"Sorry?" I scoffed.

"Yeah. Im sorry for not realizing this earlier. I still love you Miley." He said, looking me in the eyes.

I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. I was supposed to loathe him right now, as he acted like a jack-ass and dated her and now he kisses me in the middle of an award ceremony!! But actually I was trying really hard to stop my heart from doing a cart-wheel. He just said he loves me. And I know deep I inside, I love him too. I was never completely over him.

"Miley. I love you" he repeated, taking his hand in mine. His gaze was intense.

"Nick.. Your dating Selena" I managed to choke out.

"I don't care. I don't want her. I want you. I need you. You're the only one I have ever loved. I never got over you miley, Selena was just a distraction. Please take me back. Im sorry, I wont ever, ever break your heart again. Please." He plead, the look in his eyes made me feel like.. like I was loved.

"Nick. I don't know. This isn't right" I sighed, leaning against the cold wall.

"Who cares about right or wrong. Everything is fair in love and war."

"But-" I tried to argue but he cut me off.

"Tell me if you love me. If your feelings have.. changed then I'll leave you alone. But if you still feel for me then I'll stay. Forever with you." He said, smiling weakly towards the end.

"I.. I love you" I blurted, I couldn't lie to him. Not when he looked at me like that.

That did the trick, I felt his lips on mine once again. The kiss was of the same intensity like our previous one, but somehow it felt even.. better?

After we pulled apart, he trailed down to my jaw line, leaving sweet kisses behind. I threw my head back.

"Thank you" he muttered against my skin.

I smiled, so what if this is wrong. All that matters is that were happy, right?

We walked back to our seats, our arms interlocked. Selena didn't notice, she was too absorbed in texting someone from her cell phone. Nick took a seat beside her and I went back to my seat. Smiling all the way.

I wasn't guilty, I wasn't feeling bad. I was just happy, no wait, happiness was an understatement, I was beyond that. I was blissful, I was complete. The hollow emptiness that I felt ever since the break up was filled. I was me again.

Suddenly the moment I'd been dreading came, It was time to know I had won my award or not. I crossed my fingers, I wanted to win.

"And this next award for the The Best Song Of The Year goes to-" said the announcer, I closed my eyes. My mind going blank. "SELENA RUSSO!"

The audience burst into applause as I looked back at Selena horror struck, She was prancing down the steps and onto the stage, Her smile was smug.

I looked back at nick, who was frozen in shock. I couldn't help but feel disappointed, I lost. She won.

……………………

I watched from a distance as Selena bragged about how perfect she was to a group of admirers, Her golden award was tightly clutched in her hands. I sighed, I was at the Grammys after party and I felt terrible. Loosing wasn't something I was used to.

Suddenly I felt a small figure approach me, it was her. The she-witch.

"Miley! Im soo sorry you didn't win. No wait, Im not sorry." She said, laughing at her own lame comment.

"ha-ha." I said, sarcastically.

"How does it feel like to be a loser?" she asked, in her typical annoying tone.

Before I could answer I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my chest. Pulling me closer. I instantly knew who this was, Nick.

"Selena, why are you bothering miley?" he snapped.

"Ohh Nickkyyy! Where have you been?! I've been looking all over for you! And why are you standing next to this.. slut?!!" she asked, frantically. The expression on her face was almost.. amusing.

"First of all don't call me that. I hate that nick name. Second of all, Im standing next to this pretty young thing because I want to." He said, and took hold of my hands.

"What?! Wait, your not… you cant be!!" she said.

Nick just smiled slyly at her and gave me a quick peck on the cheeks.

"NICK!! Im your girl friend. Not Miley!" she yelled, all the traces of pride that she had on her face were vanished, only to be covered by shock and horror.

"Correction. You were his girl friend" I said, smiling.

"YOUR DUMPING ME?!" she screeched.

"Thats one way of putting it." Nick said, smiling.

"NO! You cant do that. You cant dump me!! Im better than that slut!!" she screamed, jumping up and down.

"C'mon babe, lets get out of here and go somewhere more.. private." He whispered in my ear, seductively.

I heard a thud from behind. Some fell. We both looked back to see the Grammy in Selena's hand had fallen to the ground and split into two pieces.

Nick, to my surprise, started laughing. Uncontrollably. I had to join in. We both laughed all the way to his car.

Wow. Tonight sure was… eventful? Winning isn't everything, well not when you get your boyfriend back. Tonight was a night to remember.

* * *

**Hello my lovelies. How are all of you? So this random one-shot idea just came to me out of nowhere and I decided to write it down. Haha. Tell me what you think? It actually seemed much better in my head, on paper it just came out… awkward? Anywho, tell me what'cha think?! This is my third one-shot. Im sort of going on a break from writing for a month (need to study.) So I thought this one-shot would make it up to you guys, maybe? =) Just please review. I love reading them. Tellme if I liked the story or absolutely hated it. Oh and im sorry if I offended someone by making Selena the villain. Its just that I don't really like her. Lol. **

**Please review? ily guys. (hearts)**

**Lovee**

**Ruby xo. **

**P.S follow me on twitter, I am; ItsRainingNiley. =D**


End file.
